101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Parks/Gallery
Disneyland BjKmOthIQAAacTI.jpg|Concept for "101 Dalmatians" flower display at Disneyland Paris. 20140401_spring_1.jpg dlp-photofriday-may2nd2014-2.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" flower display at Disneyland Paris. n016540_2021apr04_spring2014_topiary-101dalmatians_16-9_2560x1440.jpg 13952554498_e073e2cca2_o S.png 14159254323_b3cd7d5857_o S.png 15797783349_b95dda811f_c.jpg 14109016996_ed6ed29c06_c.jpg 16642437564_ee6e243ec3_o.jpg Tumblr nelgjpWmJR1t0xyebo3 1280.jpg|Stitch graffiti Cruella look on a wanted poster. SBDLCDL.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" book in Main Street City Hall at Disneyland California. dsc_1650.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" display window in Main Street at Disneyland California. P1050067.JPG|"101 Dalmatians" Main Street display in Disneyland Paris. 18960004610_1715a8f953_o.jpg 17077054058_a8f42210fb_o S.png|"101 Dalmatians" in Main Street emporium window at Disneyland Paris. 17077059728_43d7e19bb9_o S.png 17077269470_73a2df991b_o S.png 17263022882_c57b11b778_o S.png 17264293411_aabac5a838_o S.png 17077271190_844fea5c45_o S.png 3850859909_1831cf4a31_o.jpg|Disneyland Firehouse Band, Hook & Ladder with Pongo as their mascot. 16408308273_0d0f19c4ec_o S.png|Pongo at Main Street Firehouse in Disneyland Paris. Pongo OFDL.jpg PongoIOTMSFHDL.png PupPumkn.jpg|Little Dipper on a Halloween pumpkin at Disney World Magic Kingdom. 1681782945_534e8e3aa8_o.jpg|Little Dipper on Halloween pumpkin at Disney World Main Street Firehouse. 3983090299_580d031702_o.jpg 4060253330_7489471139_o.jpg|Cruella pumpkin at Thunder Ranch in Disneyland. 3979614146_6b8ea2302a_o.jpg 6181848839_9c4bcbc320_o.jpg 5136982855_b841091eb0_o.jpg|Dalmatian pumpkin at Thunder Ranch in Disneyland. P1040883.JPG|"101 Dalmatians" in window of Disneyland California Toontown Firehouse. 2657494_orig.jpg|Dalmatians at the Disneyland Toontown Firehouse. firehousedalmatian2.jpg 3527556158_b66fa44d85_o.jpg|Dalmatian at the Toontown Fire House in Disneyland California. P1040885.JPG|"101 Dalmatians" in window of Disneyland California Toontown Firehouse. 461027267_5eeab5d68e_o.jpg P1040898.JPG|"101 Dalmatians" License plate in Roger Rabbit Toontown Spin. IMG_3645.JPG|Pongo & Dalmatian Pups, in Main Street Christmas Window Display, in Disneyland Paris? PongoDLPWWPFCDL.png PongoDLPWWPFCDDL.png 4896292867_e59c4ffdaf_o.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" display at Disneyland Kennel Club. 5071645487_07083b180f_b.jpg|Dalmatians at the Disneyland Kennel Club. 3562620528_ab25b7a9f5_o.jpg 3177592269_d65def225d_o.jpg|Pongo parking area at Disneyland California. 4386881205_75dd2e225b_o.jpg|Dalmatians on Daisy Duck parade float. P1030525.JPG|"101 Dalmatians" parade float at Tokyo Disney. 6781303211_d48b7c229a_z.jpg|Cruella in the Disneyland parade. 3202438977_87b80c0092_z.jpg|Dalmatian pups in the "Main Street Electrical Parade". 3202520145_48eee130a6_z.jpg 11260521534_b9836afa15_c.jpg 4003800339_e03f042382_o.jpg|Dalmatian color look on "It's a Small World". Capturedrsquoeacutecran2013-10-24agrave043903.png|"101 Dalmatians" appear in "Disney Dreams! of Christmas" in Disneyland Paris. 4053064935_bbff4ed3ec_o.jpg|Disneyland Castle in a "101 Dalmatians" theme in the Halloween fireworks show. IMG_0247.JPG|Disneyland Castle in a "101 Dalmatians" theme in the Halloween fireworks show. 3961231334_8df178aa16_o.jpg|Dalmatian color in Halloween fireworks show. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Pongo Sorcerers.jpg|Pongo in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. sorcerers-of-the-magic-kingdom-9.jpg sotmk-027.jpg|Cruella in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. IMG_8015.jpg DSCN1622.JPG 9737871180_150dbd677d_o.jpg|Cruella meets Boss Teal (a.k.a. Hades). Sorcerers_of_the_Magic_Kingdom_Jasper_and_Horace (1).jpg|Horace and Jasper in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. JasperSOTMK.JPG|Jasper in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSC_00131-300x200.jpg Playing-Sorcerers-of-the-Magic-Kingdom.-620x370.jpg CWBTDL.jpg|Cruella with Boss Teal (a.k.a. Hades). 9737867110_41bd9e26a1_o.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg|Horace in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom 024.JPG DSCN1750.JPG Cruella-Sorcerers_of_the_Magic_Kingdom.jpg sotmk-042.jpg|Cruella battle in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. 13133031205_3b002c2994_k.jpg Perdita Puppies Magic Crystal.jpg|Perdita and her puppies in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Pongosootbucket.jpg|Pongo's power card in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. California Adventure PRCADL.jpg|Dalmatian running in window at "Art of Animation" in California Adventure. 3430572961_06425793ac_o.jpg|Dalmatian at "Art of Animation" in California Adventure. 3838522035_f280370618_o.jpg 2104146618_32ae2be97c_o.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" window in Hollywood Studio area of California Adventure. P1010462DLDL.png|Dalmatian pup frames at Hollywood Land. P1010461DLDL.png P1010460DLDL.png P1010463DLDL.png Hollywood Studios 12082011DisneyEarffelTower1996 (1).jpg|Disney MGM Studios water tower in "101 Dalmatians" style. 2262686912_8a09f50948_b.jpg|Cruella in Disney Studio Paris. disneyland__102_dalmatians_car_by_bleedingheartworks-d4a7d1o.jpg|Vehicles from 102 Dalmatians at Disney Studio Paris. 10595185666_506c1fa94b_o.jpg|Dalmatian cars in Disneyland Paris Studio backlot tour. 2636917293_9b970980af_o.jpg|Vehicles from "102 Dalmatians" at Disneyland Paris Studio backlot tour. 8303427.jpg|Horace and Jasper's truck at Disney Hollywood Studio. 2629985.jpg 2831175174_4ba2914ebf.jpg|Cruella cake tin at Disney Studio Paris. 3f.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" exhibit, at Disney Hollywood Studio. img085.jpg|"DeVil Manor" model at Disney Hollywood Studio exhibit. JakeDeVil-198x300.jpg|Kipper at "101 Dalmatians" exhibit at Disney Hollywood Studio. img082.jpg|Cruella and Horace costume with Cruella's car at the "101 Dalmatians" exhibit at Disney Hollywood Studio. WDW 98 - MGM Guide 15.jpg|Poster for "101 Dalmatians" exhibit at Disney Hollywood Studios. 2010-101dalmatians-15.jpg|Cruella in "101 Dalmatians" theme car at Disney Studio Parade. 270419339_8c1612b641_o.jpg|Horace and Jasper in Disney Studio Paris Parade. 20283803_436ff10a47_o.jpg|Cruella's car in Disneyland Paris Studio Parade. 305637157_39eaf865b6_o.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" parade float in Disneyland Paris Studio Parade. 305636952_7a9e2919a8_o.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" in Disneyland Paris Studio Parade. 305637061_83d3d1c784_o.jpg 2085745809_36bb49e84e_z.jpg 3535357697_daa5b5c94c_z.jpg 1174605399_9e04c88232_o.jpg|Dalmatians in Disneyland Paris Studio Parade. 3169555589_85e0d29daf_o.jpg 8397574121_261fccb0f3_c.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" scene at Disney Studio Paris. 8397570569_ed7bb27f5b_c.jpg wpid-20141208_190834_lls.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" Streets of America stand at Disney Hollywood Studio. 16063663408_6819400269_k.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" in Osborne Light Show at Disney Hollywood Studio. 2014-12-17-18.30.54.jpg 4056091_orig.png|"101 Dalmatians" style trailer at Disney Studios Paris. 5011567350_0acd3aac86_o.jpg|Perdita's paw prints outside Chinese Theatre in Disney Hollywood Studio. Disney Cruise Line img68.jpg|Cruella with the villain ensemble at "Disney's Villain Tonight!". 5384380693_d605d1494b2.jpg|Cruella at the Golden Mickeys show. 7178812607_137db9cb53_b.jpg|Cruella with Dalmatian singers at the Golden Mickeys show. The_Golden_Mickeys_at_Disney_Dream.jpg|Cruella at the Golden Mickeys on the Disney Cruise Line. P1100858.JPG|Cruella black-and-white portrait in "Animator's Pallette". P1030367.JPG|Cruella color portrait in "Animator's Pallette". 10932459945_a53ae7b61d_o.jpg|Dalmatians pups on the walls of "Animator's Pallette". P1020951.JPG|Pongo at Animatr's Pallte? Animator's Palate - Dalmatian Hidden Mickey Disney Dream_0DL.png|Dalmatian pup at "Animator's Palate". Animator's Palate - Dalmatian Hidden Mickey Disney Dream mural.png Animator's Palate -Disney Fantasy Dalmation Hidden Mickey.png lightupdoggie.jpg|Dalmatian puppies follow diners in "Animator's Palate". lightupdoggie2.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Dalmatians in "Animator's Palate" sign. Midship Detective Agency ShaDisneyDetectveDalmatianCaseDL.jpg|"101 Dalmatians" case in "Midship Detective Agency". 12032011MidshipDetectiveAgency2.jpg|Cruella on the suspect list in "Midship Detective Agency". IMG_1815.jpg|Pongo and Roger ask for help in the "Midship Detective Agency". Lucky Pepper WSCPDL.jpg|Lucky and Pepper with a cake in "Midship Detective Agency". Rolly MSDL.jpg|Rolly in the air vent in "Midship Detective Agency". SCFrecklesDL.jpg|Freckles in a sailor cap in "Midship Detective Agency". Pups SLTODL.jpg|Dalmatian pups trying to get some sausages in "Midship Detective Agency". Pup WDFHDL.jpg|Dalmatian pup in Dr. Facilier's cabin. All-Star Resort Disneys-All-Star-Movies-Resort_Full_7573.jpg|Lucky at Disney All-Star Resort. 340171686_e4f7bc31f8_b.jpg|Pongo at Disney All-Star Resort. 02-26-04 - Hotel (23).JPG|"101 Dalmatians" hotel at Disney All-Star Resort. disney-s-all-star-movies.jpg|Lucky at Disney All-Star Resort in Disney World. 6768234737_43c3f542f9_o S.png 5851765896_2a71ab5700_o S.png 3990249343_cf58274e30_o S.png|"101 Dalmatians" Hotel at Disney All-Star Resort at Disney World. PongoResort.jpg PongoRealWorld.jpg 5028352819_a99881f570_o.jpg|Pongo and Perdita at Disney All-Star Resort in Disney World. 15498065385_502d9e55fb_o.jpg Pongo Movie Resort.jpg PerdyOrlando.jpg dal0917937SMALL.jpg|Perdita statue at Disney All-Star Resort. all-star-movies-resort-00-full.jpg|Pongo and Perdita statues at Disney All-Star Resort. Store StreCruellaPortrai.jpg|Cruella portrait at Wonderful World of Disney Store in Downtown Disney, in California. StreCruellaHnd.jpg|Cruella's hand at Wonderful World of Disney store in Downtown Disneyland. StreCruellaSgn.jpg|Cruella image at Disney store in Disney Hollywood Studios. P1040821.JPG|"101 Dalmatians" image at Disney store in California Downtown Disney. 5236323709_4e3d1ded95_o.jpg|Cruella at Disney Store in Downtown Disney. 4439034504 5c09f1163b z.jpg 4337617911 4bf6035c24 o.jpg 186736688_6f95b262e0_o.jpg|Pongo and Cruella statue in Disney Store in Downtown Disney. Category:Gallery